When lie becomes the truth
by GreenEyes5
Summary: En un mundo lleno de mentiras el amor por fin brillará....UN SOLO CAPÍTULO!


Título: When lies become the truth

Autor: Lucia Bustos

Este no era cualquier baile de navidad, este era el último baile de los merodeadores en Hogwarts. Toda la generación partía para diferentes partes, algunos estarían en contacto, otros se encontrarían por casualidad cuando fueran viejos, pero otros más nunca volverían verse. James temía no tener la oportunidad de pedírselo, de finalmente declarar el más grande amor que había sentido en su vida. Era viernes, y él era el único muchacho de todo séptimo que no tenía pareja o quizás no. Hora del desayuno, James Potter hace su entrada al Gran Comedor del colegio Hogwarts, su mirada decida y hasta desafiante. Lily Evans, hermosa muchacha Ravenclaw, ojos verdes, cabello caoba oscuro, temida enemiga de los merodeadores, héroe de los indefensos, premio anual.

Evans- dijo Pamela Parkinson en voz alta desde la mesa de Slytherin, todos expectantes miraban a las dos muchachas (realizaban las mejores riñas de todo Hogwarts, incluyendo la de los merodeadores con Snape)

Ahora que quieres, Pamy?- dijo Lily con ironía

Me contó un pajarito que no tienes pareja para el baile de Navidad- dijo, con una sonrisa triunfante

Lástima amiga mía que ese sea el único idioma que entiendas, realmente lo siento- Pamela notablemente confundida no respondió al instante- en cuanto a lo del baile, pues no me pude encontrar a alguien que me soportara toda la noche, pero gracias a Dios que tú si tuviste suerte en eso.

Y qué piensas hacer, ir al baile a dar lástima o a robarle la pareja a otras?- siseó Pamela

Si es eso lo que te preocupa, no me interesa en lo absoluto Malfoy, prefiero bailar con un burro- dijo Lily

Buena esa Lily- gritó un muchacho desde la mesa de Gryffindor, pelo negro, ojos azules (ya saben a quien me refiero)

Como James Potter- sonrió la muchacha dirigiéndose a Sirius.

Quizás eso sería una buena idea, después de todo yo todavía no tengo una pareja- se oyó otra voz, era James Potter y estaba más bello que nunca; acababa de regresar de su práctica de Quiddicth matutina, y lo había atrapado la lluvia cuando regresaba al colegio.

Lily no supo que responder a esto, la verdadera razón por la que no había aceptado ninguna invitación era porque esperaba una en particular y la acababa de recibir. Todo se volvió nubloso y lo único que podía ver era a James Potter, su pelo mojado, su camisa por fuera y su corbata a medio hacer. Ni siquiera prestó atención a Pamela cuando le decía _"Acepta Evans, has encontrado a alguien capaz de aguantarte por lo menos dos horas", _estaba totalmente congelada todos esperaban la respuesta.

_**Mil ojos mirando hacia mí,**_

_**de los tuyos no puedo huír,**_

_Demonios, que voy a hacer??? Tengo que decirle que si pero no frente todo el mundo; que bello se ve!!!! Lily resiste tú puedes...._

**_Tu mirada me tiene encantada,_**

_**si te dejo entrar estaré equivocada.**_

_Píenselo bien, es James Potter el más grande mujeriego de todos Hogwarts (después de Sirius por supuesto)..._

Debes estar bromeando Potter, y no estoy para aguantarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo- dijo mirando despectivamente a Pamela- me voy- agarró sus cosas y abandonó el Gran Comedor.

Mientras abría la puerta escuchaba toda clase de cosas _"cómo puede rechazar a James?","esta loca"," no te preocupes Jaime yo voy contigo!!!"_ (Espera un momento esa fue Pamela?), "_cómo le haces esto a mi Jaime"._

James estaba parado en medio de todo este espectáculo y todos los miraban con lástima.

_James ya lo dijiste una vez puedes hacerlo otra....vamos no dejes que se vaya, DEMONIOS!!! No parezco un Gryffindor.... Muévete idiota..._

Y salió corriendo del salón, alcanzó a Lily en las escaleras del segundo piso. Intentó llamarla pero ella se hacía la indiferente, finalmente la agarró por un brazo.

_**Otras manos lo han intentado,**_

_**sólo las tuyas me han encontrado,**_

Apenas Lily sintió el contacto, tembló. Intento voltearse para decirle que se largara pero no pudo, sus rodillas empezaron a temblar y sentía que sus ojos brillaban al saber que no había sido una broma. YA no había vuelta atrás.

_**ya no puedo esconder,**_

_**el querer sentirte al amanecer...**_

Lily, todo este odio no nos lleva a nada. Por favor acepta ir al baile conmigo, tu... (fue eso un sonrojo?-pensó Lily) bueno como decirlo, tu....

_**De repente en mi vida,**_

_**hay algo que me tiene confundida**,_

Demonios Potter termina de decirlo, tú eres la muchacha más odiosa que he conocido en toda mi vida y solo quería humillarte frente todos tus amigos para que sepas que no eres suficiente para siquiera mirarte....allí esta no es tan difícil verdad? Ahora suéltame- James la soltó inmediatamente y ella empezó a alejarse.

Realmente eso es lo que piensas de mi?- Y Lily se quedó estática- y si es así, entonces siento mucho que hayas tenido esa impresión.

_**no lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar,**_

_**conservar el asombro hasta el final...**_

Lamento haberte humillado, si eso es lo que piensas y solo para que sepas, ante mis ojos eres mucho más que suficiente.- empezó a retroceder, y dijo para sí mismo- y pensar que era yo el que no me creía suficiente para ti Lily

_**Mil palabras ya he oido,**_

_**sólo las tuyas no han desvanecido,**_

Pero Lily lo había escuchado todo, y solo le bastó el tono de su voz para darse cuenta que esto no era verdad.

_**no puedo escapar de sus sonidos,**_

_**estoy hipnotizada en un sueño contínuo.**_

Y de repente se imagino a ella en el hermoso vestido que había comprado para el baile, y acompañada de aquella persona, la única a quien amaría en su vida.

_**Otros corazones no han tenido miedo,**_

_**sólo el tuyo es el que quiero,**_

James por otro lado ya se acercaba a las escaleras mientras pensaba en cuantas novias había tenido, cuantas muchachas había besado, a cuantas les había roto el corazón solo para encontrar que la que él amaba era la única que jamás tendría.

_**todo para cuidar tu amor,**_

_**quizás será una tontería no tengo temor...**_

Cuando Lily finalmente se decidió, él ya se había ido. Lo buscó por todo el colegio, inclusive junto el valor para preguntarle a Sirius donde estaba pero ni él sabía.

Pero Sirius si que sabía, lo habían descubierto años atrás en una de sus excursiones con Remus por el bosque, El valle de las Hadas como les gustaba llamarlo, era hermoso y nunca encontraron palabras suficientes ni para describirlos en cuentos. James lo había convertido en su lugar predilecto para estar solo, y cada vez que se dirigía ahí Sirius, Remus o Peter se encontraban con un hada en sus hombros.

James por otro lado tenía la cabeza vuelta un lío, sabía que ella lo odiaba y que nunca lo amaría. Sus ojos lo hechizaban, lo cautivaban, lo enamoraban, y cada "aban" del universo.

_**I like blue eyes, hers are green**_

_**Not like the woman of my dreams **_

Cuando la conoció no le llamó la atención, fue lo que conocemos como amor a "segunda vista". Su primer encuentro no fue muy placentero, y recordaba narices sangrantes, furúnculos y mucho pus.

_**And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned **_

_**Five foot three, isn't tall, she's not the girl I pictured at all **_

Cuando la vio meterse a su compartimiento en el viaje de regreso a casa, la llegó a confundir con una fierecilla de cabeza flameante y lo suficientemente pequeña para ser liada con su hermana menor.

_**And those paint by numbers, fantasies I've had**_

_**So it took me by complete surprise**_

Pero fue un día en quinto año cuando la vio con los rayos de la luna iluminando su cabello y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, que se dio cuenta que esta fierecilla, que le había hecho la vida imposible desde segundo, le inspiraba un sentimiento no conocido por él, una ganas de protegerla y abrazarla todo el día. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

_Evans, te sucedió algo? Quieres que te ayude?_

_**When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes **_

_**She's not at all what I was looking for **_

_**She's more **_

No podrías entender Potter...

Pruébame....

Bueno, quieres que te diga la verdad? Me siento sola, pero tu no sabes que es eso tienes a tus amigotes, me siento despreciada pero tu no sabes que es eso porque pasas todo el día besando a cada estúpida que se te ofrece....

_**No it wasn't at first site, but the moment**_

_**I looked twice I saw the woman,**_

_**I was born to love**_

Pero sobretodo Potter me siento vacía, pero tú nunca sabrás lo que se siente cuando tu corazón no late de emoción al recibir tu primer beso- intentó correr pero James la agarró y la abrazó con firmeza y ternura y ella se sintió en el lugar perfecto para llorar, y así lo hizo, toda la noche.

_**Her laughter, fills my soul and when**_

_**I hold her I don't wanna let go**_

_**When it comes to her, I can't get enough**_

A la mañana siguiente el mínimo rastro en sus ojos podía decir que había llorado, pero solo aquel que la conociera bien lo sabría; en el desayuno reía con sus amigas y James solo podía pensar en que bien se sentía al abrazarla y que lo quería hacer por toda su vida.

_Y ese mismo día llegó a la conclusión más hermosa, la amaba y haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz._

_**More than I dreamed of, more than any man deserves**_

_**I couldn't ask for more, than a love like hers**_

James Potter no apareció hasta el día siguiente, con una sonrisa en su cara; listo para lo que viniera.

Y finalmente la esperada noche llegó, todos estaban vestidos con sus túnicas más finas. Pero James decidió vestirse simplemente como muggle. La espero toda la noche, pero Lily Evans no llegó hasta media noche, y cuando llegó lo hizo a la grande. Lily había un hermoso vestido muggle, de seda roja, con un espectacular escote en V (Nicole Kidman, Moulin Rouge, en el elefante), estaba más hermosa que nunca.

Y como arte de magia, la gente despejo la entrada solo para ella. Pero ella distinguió una persona entre todas, cuan familiares eran esos ojos color avellana, los conocía tanto pero tan poco a la vez; y solo con la mirada trató de decirle a aquella persona todo lo que no tuvo valor para decirle antes.

James se acercó lentamente, todos sabían la historia del día anterior en el Gran Comedor.

James...-intentó decirle Lily, pero James la cortó con un beso en la mejilla, agarró su mano y le preguntó

Me concedes esta pieza?- Lily estaba tan nerviosa que solo asintió, y James la dirigió hasta el centro. Como esperando a que estuvieran en posición, el Dj comenzó una balada solo para ellos.

_**You are just too good to be truth**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**You'd be like heaven to touch**_

_**I wanna hold you so much**_

_**At long last love have arrived**_

_**And I thank God I'm alive**_

_**You are just too good to be truth**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

James...

Luces más Hermosa que nunca mi Lily.....y creí que eso era imposible....

James...

Solo baila Lily, esta sintiendo lo mismo que yo?....

Porque no me dejas hablar?....

Te conozco tan bien, que con solo mirar tus ojos se lo que hay dentro de ti.... Sabes desde cuando espere este momento?

Cuando?....

Aquella noche en quinto año....

Entonces hemos esperado mucho tiempo...._(sonrisa)_

Todavía te sientes sola y despreciada?....

No.....

...James le susurra a Lily la canción al oído...

_**Part in the way that I stare**_

_**There's nothing else to compare**_

_**The sight of you leaves me weak**_

_**There are no words left to speak**_

_**But if you feel like I feel**_

_**Please let me now that is real**_

_**You are just too good to be truth**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

... Y acariciando su mejilla, la atrajo hacia él y la besó....

Todavía te sientes vacía?....

Contigo nunca....

FIN.

Recomendación: para tener mejor efecto bajen las canciones

De repente....Soraya

She's more.... Keith Urban

Can't tkae my eyes off of you....Al Green


End file.
